Devotion
by IkusLover5
Summary: Ike's relationship with Pit is already amazing but he decides to take it a step further to give all of himself to the angel. IkexPit *FLUFF*


Devotion

Ike's marriage to Pit was all he could have ever hoped it to be. The smile the bluenette received every morning, the touch of the angel's silk smooth hands caressing his face.

There was NO better partner.

The pair could almost always finish the others sentence and both had an obsession of being together physically.

*****

_"I love you Ikus," the angel said stroking the older males cheek. "I want to be all yours, heart and soul."_

Ike smiled at the brunettes sweet words and rubbed along the youth's bare side.

"I love you too, my golden one. I am all yours, every fiber of my being."

As these words were nothing but true, the mercenary couldn't help but feel he was robbing the youth of his entirety. Ike still held many of his mortal qualities. Sinning was concreted in his soul and couldn't be helped. His heart remained tainted by all the blood he once shed, and the grief of losing his parents. The bluenette felt the boy deserved better than that.

_"Hey love?" the older male asked tightening his grip around the angels waist, pulling him closer._

"Hmmm? The youth's voice purred, burying his head deeper into the crook of Ike's arm.

"I was thinking…and I want to devote my entire self to you, without my flaws." Ike said.

"Ikus," Pit spoke softly. "Your already perfect in my eyes, I love you just the way you are."

The bluenette chuckled, and kissed the boy softly on the head. "You would take me even if I was the scum of the earth wouldn't you?"

"You're my mortal, and I'll hurt anyone who tries to take you away from me," the angel said mustering up his most serious voice.

"Thank you, sweet angel. Now as I was saying earlier, I want you to have my entirety-"

"Ike, I-"the boy began.

"I want to be an angel," Ike stated meaningfully.

The angel ceased all speech, his eyes big, before clutching his lover's cheeks in the palm of his hand and giving the bluenette a passionate kiss. "Oh Ikus! I-I…don't know what to say, my heart is so happy..."

Ike smiled, seeing the angel so light up about his decision. "I decided that I wasn't giving you what you deserved. So this is the best way for me to do that."

Pit sighed happily into Ike's chest. "I'm so excited that you want to embrace my culture and lifestyle to please me, but you don't have to…"

"I want to," Ike said, hugging the boy tighter. "I'm prepared to separate myself from HIM."

The angel stroked the bluenette's face lovingly. "Thank you Ikus, you mean the world to me."

The next couple of days would prove Ike's dedication to the angel, and all that he held dear. A separation like this was crucial to the older male in achieving what he wanted.

The event would take place by Palutena at her temple.

Ike's sins would be wiped clean, leaving him with a pure aura. The remaining murky essence of his soul would form the bluenette's dark side, or half.

*****

_"Are you ready my warrior?" the angel asked, taking hold of his lover's hand._

"As I'll ever be," Ike responded, his hand enveloping the boy's like a puzzle piece. "I couldn't think of anything more I want." With a tight squeeze, and lingering kiss, Ike ascended the steps to the grandeur temple where Palutena stood waiting patiently.

"Hello, Ike of Tellius," the Goddess greeted.

Ike bowed in return. "Hello Goddess Palutena."

With the gentle lift of her ivory hand, Ike rose and faced the Goddess herself. Her emerald hair billowed out around her shoulders, her fair and glistening skin radiant.

Ike smiled and his body filled with undeniable good feelings from her presence. All mortal men could be easily seduced by such a wondrous beauty.

"Are you ready to become one of my angels?" the Goddess asked, her voice a melody through the bluenette's ears.

Ike nodded. "Yes, very much so." His gazed turned to Pit standing at the back of the room by a pillar. He smiled, and so did his heart.

"Well then, let's begin," Palutena said, moving to stand in front of Ike. "This will be different to you, something very foreign. It's not everyday you have your soul taken out of you. You may experience pain and uneasiness. You MUST stay still though, or else there is a chance that your soul will run."

Ike gulped, uncomfortable at the thought of this moment never happening. What would I do then? I could be lost from this world forever…lost to Pit. _The bluenette's body shook. He WOULD make sure to stay still and control his inner essence to be with his angel. Even if it took everything he had._

Palutena rested a hand on Ike's shoulder, allowing her majestic aura to encircle the mortal and put him at ease. Chants erupted softly from her pale pink lips, her hand guiding out a thin fiery mist that was Ike's soul. The strand began to break apart forming two entire entities, one of a fiery color, which represented all the chaos and sin of his mortal being, and one of gold, which was pure and untouched.

Ike could feel his soul being brought out of him, and could even see it. His mind felt as if it were in a dream like state, and the urge of his soul to run was overpowering. He could feel his grip on it slipping, as his body was wrapped in the pain of having it torn from him.

This could be it, all I have ever wanted, ripped from my hands...gone. NO! I must be stronger, strong enough to hold it together…for Pit. Ike felt his control again, and pushed his body to conquer the soul.

Palutena separated the two strands successfully and gently guided the gold mist back into Ike's body. His form became solid again but his knees felt shaky.

Pit ran from the back of the room to hold the bluenette aright. "I'm so proud of you Ikus," the angel whispered.

Ike smiled, his body slowly regaining proper function. "I thought I was going to lose it, my control faltered, and I could feel it slipping away…"

"You're here though, you made it!" the angel chimed, planting a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead.

The bluenette smiled, and held Pit closer.

"Ike?" Palutena called.

Ike turned to see the Goddess still holding the fiery mist that once was Ike's chaotic soul.

"Is there anything specific you want done with this?" she asked.

"I did have something in mind," Ike replied. "To create a dark half."

"Fine by me," the Goddess said. With more soft chants, the mist was sent up into the air, swirling wildly. It took very little time to settle and before the room's guests stood a man who mirrored Ike.

Upon closer inspection, the bluenette found the two to be identical until the new inhabitant opened his eyes, a vivid red.

Ike seemed pleased that they were in some way different, as their souls suggested. The bluenette's dark half looked around the room for the first time. His eyes fell on Ike.

"Soooo…I guess were two now?" the crimson eyed male said. Although Ike had created another being entirely, the dark half was well aware of what had happened as he held all of the two's prior memories.

"It's official," Ike stated. "Your name is Fang."

Fang nodded. "What do you want me to do?

"I want you to act as you always would, except you know you can't have Pit," Ike replied, cuddling the angel into his side.

"I figured as much. If I tried to pursue him you would kill me," the shaded half remarked.

"I would," Ike said icily, making sure to get the point across. Pit gave the older male a tight squeeze for being so protective. It was a trait the angel had always adored about the bluenette. "Luckily, I planned ahead, and you won't be alone."

"Oh? And who might you have picked for me?" Fang asked a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Someone special, like you," the bluenette replied. "His name is Byss; he's Pit's shadow half."

The mortal half nodded slowly, thinking it through. "He's like Pit?"

"Of course! Just as dark, sinful and defiant as you," Ike said. "I have no doubt the two of you will be happy together."

"Can I see him?" Fang questioned already intrigued at the thought of having someone perfect for him.

"Yes, we'll send word to the dark heaven and have him sent over. He too, has been informed of your coming existence, and will be pleased to know you turned out fine," Ike commented.

The bluenette turned his attention to Palutena once more. "Thank you greatly Palutena, for allowing me to your heaven permanently, and giving me the greatest happiness."

"You're most welcome Ike," she replied. "I hope you will live your name well, as you're an angel at heart now."

"I will," the bluenette said bowing. Ike looked over to Pit and the two agreed mutually in silence to take their leave. Pit waved to his goddess and also bowed. The pair of lovers ascended the temples stone steps in unison holding hands, while Fang followed behind, eager to get home.

*****

Ike walked through the door first, trailing Pit behind them. The two hadn't stopped being cute since they left the Goddesses temple.

"Your aura is gold now love, such a sexy color if you ask me," the angel said.

Ike chuckled giving the younger male a gentle kiss of affection. "I'm glad you approve."

Fang made his way into the open living area, excited and anxious about meeting Pit's dark half. He only hoped Ike was telling him the truth. He had loved Pit all his life, and now that Ike forbade him to be with him, Fang had to change the life he had once known.

A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Byss is here!" Pit announced exuberant. The two, even though very different, shared a certain love and respect for each other. They were like brothers almost, and would do anything to protect the other half.

Pit opened the door, and on the other side stood his exact twin, painted with black wings, and red eyes.

"Pit!" Byss greeted, giving the angel a hug. Pit returned the hug with equal enthusiasm.

"I told you Ike was removing part of his soul, and that he might form his dark half. Well here he is. Byss meet Fang," the white-winged angel announced.

Byss locked eyes with Fang immediately. Ike's dark half was very attractive. The way his blue hair fell over his eyes, and how his crimson eyes grew with lust towards the black-winged angel.

"Hello Byss," Fang purred approaching the angel.

Byss held out a hand to the mortal. Fang shook it, enveloping Byss's hand entirely.

The two stared at one another, a relationship already on its way to blooming.

"So I trust you two will be okay if we leave you alone?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, we're just going to get to know each other," Fang said, wrapping an arm around Byss.

"Okay. Glad to know things won't be a problem," the bluenette responded.

Ike looked over to Pit, who was smiling ever so happily at his new lover. "Shall we go upstairs and let them have some privacy?"

"Yes!" the angel chirped, landing in Ike's arms. The pair went upstairs leaving the darker half's to their own devices, knowing full well they would be lover's by morning.

*****

Ike laid Pit gently down on the bed, showering the boy with kisses. "I'm so in love with you."

"As am I," the angel breathed. "I want to be with you."

"I want you too. You deserve all of me, my golden one," the bluenette said, trailing his lips down the angel's chest, causing him to giggle at the touch.

Pit grabbed Ike's face in the palm of his hands and lifted up, till they were face to face. "Thank you Ikus, for everything you've done, you have showed me the deepest love of all. You changed how you were to love me better…" A tear rolled down the younger male's cheek. "You just amaze me…I'm so blessed to have someone like you."

Ike's features softened, and a hand came up to cup the boy's cheek. "You'll always have me by your side, now and forever."

With such powerful words spoken and the rebirth of a new heart, the pair let down their guard and let the passion of intense lovemaking overcome the night. Finally, Ike would be able to give Pit the love and devotion he deserved in its entirety.

(The end)


End file.
